Black Cat Fanfiction (sin nombre aun)
by terracota
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Saya no hubiera muerto? ¿Si Train le hubiera confesado su amor? ¿Si hubieran tenido un hijo(a) y Creed decidiera vengarse por medio de el? Advertencia: Lemon y situaciones para adultos
1. Destino cambiado parte 1

Prologo: este es una de mis muchas ideas sobre lo que en mi opinion debio de haber pasado dentro del anime. Siempre lo escribo en las notas del facebook para poder saber las opiniones de mis amigos y luego pasarlos a los foros y/o paginas. Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Kentaro Yabuki. Espero les guste.

Capitulo 1:

Destino cambiado (parte 1)

Los fuegos artificiales iluminaban la oscuridad de la noche, la brisa marina mecia con suavidad a los arboles de forma arrulladora mientras que las calles la gente disfrutaba de las atracciones mecanicas; el olor del algodon de azucar estaba en el aire y las lamparas iluminaban las calles.

Cerca del muelle, en una esquina lejana y oscura, una joven contemplaba la vista oceanica. El viento que hacia esa noche le mecia el cabello castaño, y el collar aguamarina que hacia juego con sus ojos. Esperaba la llegada de su amigo con la bebida que este le prometio un dia anterior. Tarareaba su cancion favorita, la cual siempre cantaba despues de beber leche. Cerro los ojos y siguio tarareando, pero un ruido rompio su concentracion. Se levanto rapidamente y corrio hacia donde se habia escuchado.

-¡Vaya, veo que alfin llegas, tardaste mucho!- dijo mientras se acercaba a el.

El castaño de mirada felina le entrego la botella y ella la tomo, luego, tomo su mano y lo condujo hasta el lugar donde ella se encontraba, ambos se sentaron y ella abrio la botella de "ramunade"; los fuegos artificiales empezaron a iluminar el cielo nocturno.

-Son hermosas, ¿no Train?- pregunto Saya mientras le daba un sorbo al ramunade.

Train no contesto, solo observaba con detenimiento mientras explotaba; poso su mirada sobre ella y la contemplo, en su mente se veia tan hermosa bajos los fuegos artificiales. Tomo su mano y ella volteo a verlo, sus miradas se cruzaron y ella sonrio. El joven ya no pudo soportarlo y tomo su rostro, cuando estuvo a punto de acercarse para besarla, un ruido ensordecedor los interrumpio. Ambos voltearon la mirada para encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa.

-Lamento la interrupcion, pero... ¡TRAIN ES SOLO MIO, BRUJA!- grito un hombre de cabello blanco mientras empuñaba su espada y disponia a atacar.

Continuara...

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. Si tienen alguna sugerencia u observacion, haganmelas saber, comenten y denle like a este fic!


	2. Destino cambiado parte 2

Capitulo 1  
Destino cambiado parte 2

Era una noche hermosa mientras ambos jovenes miraban el cielo, los fuegos artificiales iluminaban la noche.

El observo a la chica que yacia a su lado. Se veia tan hermosa con su yukata blanco; su mano se deslizo para tocar la de ella, la chica de mirada aguamarina volteo a verlo; enseguida sus miradas se cruzaron, ella le sonrio gentil y tiernamente, el chico se sonrojo un poco y tomo su rostro. Se acerco a ella; miro sus labios, estaba decidido, asi que la acerco hacia los suyos y cuando faltaban unos pocos centimetros... el aparecio.

Su espada invisible los separo al momento de clavarse en medio de ambos, alcanzo a cortar el brazo de la chica y parte del saco del joven. Ambos voltearon para encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa.

-Creed...Diskens- dijo el joven quien enseguida se levanto y tomo su arma.

La joven quiso hacer lo mismo, pero el chico la detuvo; ella insistio en ponerse de pie y tomar su pistola, pero el ojiambar se lo impidio.

-Este asunto no te corresponde... te recomiendo que te quedes aqui- dijo y se apresuro a atacar.

La joven obedecio, algo obstinada y molesta, pero sabia lo que podria pasar.

Train salto y disparo directo al rostro de Creed, pero este corto la bala con su "kotetsu"; el hombre de cabello blanco lanzo estocadas hacia Train, quien las esquivo y bloqueo con la "hades". En una distraccion, Creed extendio su "kotetsu" y la clavo en el cuerpo de Saya, justo a un costado de su vientre.

Al ver esto, Train empezo a disparar y a disparar; sus ojos se tornaron sin brillo y como los de un gato al acecho. Golpeo a Creed con la "Hades" y lo derribo de un golpe en el estomago.

Cayo enseguida y el joven castaño poso un pie y se inclino sobre el, apuntandole entre ambos ojos.

-Bien... conque asi es como termina... prefieres... a esa bruja... antes que a mi... a mi propuesta... y a todo!- dijo molesto mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

-Solo quiero ser libre- contesto finalmente

-Mientras yo viva... tu nunca seras libre para otros- le dijo riendose.

-Estas demente...-le dijo mientras ponia el cañon entre sus ojos

El se disponia a apretar el gatillo, sin embargo, un estruendo llamo su atencion, el volteo y observo a un buque que habia chocado en el muelle; estaba incendiandose y cerca de ahi, yacia la joven inconsiente. Se levanto y quito el cañon de la frente del hombre.

-No vales la pena- dijo y se alejo.

El hombre se levanto y observo al joven dirigirse hacia ella, una enorme ira se apodero de el; maldiciendo y jurando venganza se marcho de ahi.

-me vengare de ti, Train... con lo que mas quieras... me vengare- gritando al viento, desaparecio entre la oscuridad.

Train sabia que en cualquier momento el barco volveria a explotar, asi que trato de reanimar a su amiga... cuando ella desperto faltaban segundos, asi que el la abrazo y cubrio con su cuerpo.

-¿Train... que haces?-

-Solo no te muevas, todo estara bien... si has de morir, yo morire contigo...-y despues de esto, volvio a explotar el barco...

Abrio los ojos y se levanto; todo habia sido un sueño, estaba volviendo a revivir esa noche desde hace unos dias. Se levanto y miro el reloj, eran las 12 del dia. Tomo su telefono y observo los mensajes enviados. Se vistio y salio corriendo al lugar de sienpre.

Eso sucedio hace mas de 3 años; desde entonces habian pasado muchas cosas: Eve conocio a su creadora, quien le dio el permiso a Sven de criar a la niña, habia decidido ir a la escuela y se corto el cabello; Sven habia estado muy ocupado con Eve, lo cual no le permitia viajar para atrapar criminales por lo que no ganaba mucho y solo dependia de los trabajos que le daba Rinsleth; Rinsleth, en cambio estaba ganando mucho como agente encubierta, pero Jenos la fastidiaba a ratos para conseguir una cita.

En cuanto a Train, despues de las aventuras con sus 4 amigos, decidio trabajar como cazarrecompensas con su pareja, asi es: Saya no murio, pero fue operada por el daño que Creed le provoco, a partir de ahi, Train se volvio mas unido a ella. Ambos fueron rescatados por Sven e Eve, pero a diferencia de Train, Saya estuvo en el hospital.

Despues de la pelea con los apostoles de las estrellas y el rescate de Eve, Train y Saya empezaron a vivir juntos y trabajar como un equipo cazarrecompensas.

Hace unas semanas, la pareja quedo en reunirse con sus antiguos amigos para el festival de primavera. Saya desperto antes que Train y se fue en direccion al mercado para comprar comida y leche. En el camino se

encontro con Sven, Rinsleth e Eve y le mando mensajes a Train para ir a verlos.

El llego a la taverna de los cazarrecompensas y los observo de lejos.

-Train- grito Sven mientras agitaba la mano

-¡Me alegra volver a verlos- dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban.

Rinsleth lo golpeo en la cabeza, noqueandolo casi por completo.

-Oye, porque lo hisiste- dijo sobandose el golpe

-¿Como es posible que dejes esperando a tu novia?- dijo la pelimorada -es una falta de respeto-

-Descuida Rins, yo me encargo- dijo Saya, quien se levanto y aproximo hacia el joven

-Hola, mi amor- le dijo Train con mirada sensual

Ella le dio un sape y le estiro las mejillas

-Como es posible que no contestes mis mensajes, ¿te quedaste dormido otra vez, verdad?- lo regaño

-Lo siento, auch, al menos dejame explicarte-

Lo solto y espero con los brazos cruzados.

-Ultimamente he tenido "ese" sueño- confeso mientras se sobaba las mejillas

-¿De que sueño hablas?- dijo Sven con intriga.

Train le conto con detenimiento.

-Ya veo, no creo que sea algo de que preocuparse- dijo Sven.

-Hablando de otra cosa... Saya, ¿podrias ir a traerme algo de leche?- dijo Train

-¿Cual es la palabra magica?- dijo ella

-"Por favor"- contesto algo molesto, sus amigos empezaron a reir.

-Esta bien- le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a la barra a pedir un vaso con leche.

Cuando ella se alejo, Train junto a sus amigos en bolita.

-Necesito que me hagan un favor- susurro

-¿De que se trata?- dijo Eve

-Tengo una sorpresa para Saya, pero necesitare ayuda- dijo algo sonrojado

-¿Acaso es lo que yo pienso?- dijo Rinsleth en tono burlon y morboso

-...Si- confeso mientras se sonrojaba mas y bajaba la cabeza

-¿Hablas enserio?- dijo Sven con incredulidad

-Si, lo digo enserio muchachos- dijo

-Te ayudaremos- dijeron los 3 al unisono.

Continuara...

¿Que sera la sorpresa que planean para Saya? ¿Por que Train se sonrojo al decirles? ¿Que significara el

sueño de Train? Averiguenlo en el proximo capitulo. (Hagan sus apuestas y comenten lo que creen que pasara)


	3. Una propuesta inesperada

Capitulo 2:

Saya se alejo y fue a la barra para pedir una botella de leche para el joven castaño. Cuando se alejo lo suficiente, Train junto a sus amigos lo suficiente para evitar que escucharan su conversacion.

-Necesito ayuda- susurro el joven castaño

-¿De que se trata? ¿Creed los esta siguiendo otra vez?- pregunto Sven mientras veia a su alrededor en busca de algun espia o cosa sospechosa.

-No es eso- dijo Train

-¿De que se trata entonces?- pregunto Eve

-Tengo una sorpresa para Saya, pero necesito ayuda- susurro Train mientras bajaba la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo

-Espera... no sera lo que estoy pensando- dijo Rinsleth

Sven escupio su cafe al escuchar lo que el joven castaño dijo.

-No hablas enserio- dijo Sven tratando de contener la risa.

-No bromeo- el rostro de Train se torno serio y duro, aun tenia ese rubor sobre sus mejillas -necesito su ayuda para poder planearlo todo.

Antes de que terminara la oracion, Saya venia de regreso a la mesa con la botella de leche en su mano, todos volvieron a sus lugares simulando que no paso nada importante.

-Ya regrese- dijo ella mientras le entregaba la botella a su novio- ¿De que hablaban?

-Bueno... estabamos... am...- dijo Train tratando de encontrar una excusa convincente

-Hablabamos sobre un trabajo que Rinsleth consiguio para nosotros- dijo Eve de forma indiferente

-Si, y necesitamos a Train urgentemente- dijo Rinsleth

-Ya veo... en cuanto termine de hacer las compras ire con ustedes- dijo Saya

-No es necesario, tu ve tranquila- dijo Sven algo nervioso

-Pero tambien soy parte del equipo- dijo Saya

-Hermosa... no quiero que nada te pase- contesto Train

-Puedo cuidarme sola, se que te preocupa que Creed pueda encontrarme pero...-

Antes de que pudiera acabar, el joven de mirada felina se levanto de su silla y tomo su rostro, acerco su rostro y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, apretandolos dulcemente. Se separo de ella y la observo con una mirada seria pero preocupada. La castaña se derritio al contacto con esos ojos, comprendio lo preocupado que el estaba por ella.

-Esta bien...- acepto- ...pero tendras que darme una botella de "ramunade" frio hoy en la noche

-De acuerdo, hermosa- sonrio y la beso en la frente.

...

Mas tarde, Sven y Rinsleth fueron al encuentro con Train para discutir como y de que forma se haria; Sven aun seguia consternado sobre lo que Train dijo... "casarse?, el?" pensaba el peliverde mientras trataba de saber que fue lo que hizo que se animara a dar ese paso... aunque para alguien como Train, seria mas bien un salto desde una barranca hacia el otro lado. Eve se quedo con Saya para hacer mas convincente la excusa; cuando hablaban de algo arriesgado siempre dejaban a la pequeña Eve con ella, ya que Sven no queria meterla en algo peligroso.

Se metieron a un pequeño cafe cerca del parque central; comentaron algunas ideas que el joven tenia, asi como los planes para la boda y lo que harian si ella decia que no.

-Oyes Train, te casas por voluntad propia... cierto?- pregunto Sven incredulo y curioso

-Porque no habria de hacerlo- respondio el joven

-Ya sabes... como ustedes son pareja... y siempre estan juntos...- dijo Rinsleth con mirada morbosa

-A que quieres llegar con esto?- dijo Train y dio un trago a su leche

-Bueno...- Rinsleth le susurro en el oido a lo que se referian

Train escupio la leche en la cara de Sven mientras se ponia como un jitomate por lo que habia escuchado, volteo a ver a la mujer del cabello morado que se estaba riendo de la reaccion del joven.

-QUE TE PASA?! NO SOMOS DE ESAS PAREJAS- grito Train

-Ya veo... asi que nunca lo...-dijo Sven divertido

-Claro que no, cuando eres asesino no tienes tiempo para esas cosas- dijo Train aun mas rojo que antes.

Siguieron molestando a Train y planeando la propuesta hasta las 4 de la tarde, el fue el primero en irse, ya que debia de estar en el festival antes que su pareja para que todo saliera perfecto. Iba caminando tranquilamente por el parque cuando sintio que alguien se le abalanzaba por detras; cayo al piso con ella, volteo, y observo a una joven de unos 18, 19 años de cabello negro azulado que lo veia de forma embobada. La reconocio enseguida.

-Kyoko!- dijo el con un tono de frustrasion

-Kuro-sama, tiempo sin vernos amor mio- dijo emocionada la joven mientras empezaba a hablar

-Kyoko... kyoko... kyoko- decia Train mientras trataba de safarse de ella

-...dejame darte un beso!- dijo Kyoko con emocion

Train al escucharla intento con mas fuerza; ella acerco sus labios pintados de rojo a los de el, sin embargo el pobre chico trataba de sacar una mano para alejarla, cuando le faltaba poco para llegar a sus labios... una mano la jalo hacia atras.

-Kyoko, Kyoko, Kyoko... cuantas veces te he dicho que Train es mi novio?- dijo Saya molesta

-Maldicion!- dijo Kyoko haciendo pucheros- era mi oportunidad de besar a kuro-sama

Kyoko se alejo deprimida y frustrada. Train se levanto sacudiendose el polvo y la tierra, que acerco a la joven rodeandola con su brazo izquierdo.

-Que haces aqui, hermosa?- le pregunto y luego beso su mejilla

-Vine a dejar a Eve con unos amigos, y te encontre aqui- dijo ella -no ibas a estar con Sven y Rinsleth?

-Bueno, acabamos de discutir sobre lo que hariamos... oyes, tengo algo para ti- dijo el joven

Busco en la bolsa de su pantalon y saco una pequeña caja rectangular de color azul con un moño color verde, se lo entrego a la muchacha, quien lo abrio y se encontro con un hermoso collar con un dije de plata que contenia un pequeño zafiro en forma de corazon, en la parte trasera de este habia una inscripcion en cursivas que decia: "Train and Saya"

-Es hermosa gatito- dijo Saya mientras la tomaba y trataba de ponerselo

-Dejame ayudarte-

Train se puso detras de ella y tomo el collar, lo cerro y abrazo a su novia por la cintura.

-Aun tengo otra sorpresa para ti- dijo el besandola en la mejilla. -Primero ve a casa y arreglate, te vere en

el festival hoy en la noche, esta bien?-

-De acuerdo, te veo hoy en la noche.- dijo mientras deshacia el abrazo. -Te amo- le dijo volteando la mirada hacia el, despues de esto se alejo.

-Tambien te amo- dijo el en voz baja con una sonrisa en sus labios.

...

Habia llegado el momento, ya no se podia arrepentir de lo que hacia, estaba decidido a preguntale. La espero en la entrada del festival. Llevaba un yukata para hombres de color negro, estaba algo nervioso y sonrojado. Se habia sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que la vio, se veia tan hermosa; esa noche llevaba el hermoso collar que le habia regalado el esa tarde, su yukata era mas corto de lo normal y de un hermoso color celeste con flores rosas. El la miro con ternura y despues tomo su mano para conducirla a un lugar especial.

-A donde vamos?- pregunto ella curiosa e inocentemente

-Ya veras hermosa!- le contesto de forma tierna.

Llegaron al muelle y bajaron a la playa, caminaron por la playa hasta una mesita iluminada por la luz de las velas bajo la luna, habian petalos de cerezo regados alrededor de la mesa; sobre ella se encontraba unos pequeños pastelitos de vainilla con fresas y un vaso de leche en cada lugar. Se acercaron a la mesita y se sentaron a disfrutar el pastelito. Despues se acercaron a la orilla del mar para disfrutar de la brisa. Saya entro al agua y empezo a salpicar a Train, despues el se unio a su juego y ambos empezaron a lanzarse agua, hasta que ella salto y lo abrazo del cuello, provocando que el se cayeran los dos al agua.

Ambos salieron y el la condujo hasta el muelle, donde ambos pasaron su primer festival juntos. Al llegar ahi, el la tomo de la mano y la miro a los ojos.

-Saya...- se sonrojo mientras pronunciaba su nombre

-...desde la primera vez que escuche tu voz... desde la primera vez que vi tu silueta bajo la luna... algo dentro de mi hizo que cambiara mi forma de ver el mundo... recuerdas este lugar? aqui pasamos nuestro primer festival juntos... aqui... me di cuenta de que no podia vivir sin tu prescencia- dijo el joven.

Se inco y tomo su mano izquierda, ella lo miro sonrojada, el corazon le latia muy rapido, se le entrecortaba la respiracion. El trato de mantener la calma para poder terminar de hablar.

-Saya... mi angel guardian- saco una cajita negra y se la mostro, abrio la cajita dejando ver en su interior el terciopelo rojo del cojin y el hermoso anillo de diamantes -te casarias conmigo?-

Continuara...

¿que contestara saya? descubranlo en el proximo capitulo

Ojala les haya encantado y si tienen sugerencias para el nombre de este capitulo comenten.


	4. Prediccion incierta

Capitulo 3:

Prediccion incierta (disculpen el titulo, no se me ocurre algo mas)

El la espero en la entrada del festival, llevaba un yukata de hombre color negro y su campana en el cuello, un regalo que la joven le dio en el primer festival que ambos pasaron. Se sentia nervioso por lo que iba a hacer; ya no habia tiempo de arrepentirse, estaba decidido. Respiro profundamente y miro dentro de su bolsillo la pequeña cajita con el anillo de diamantes adentro. Miro una vez mas al horizonte y la vio llegar. Estaba mas hermosa que de costumbre: traia un yukata mas corto de color celeste con flores rosas y lavandas, su cinturon era de un color menta suave. Se quedo contemplandola en la distancia, un leve rubor coloreo sus mejillas, ella traia el collar que le habia regalado esa misma tarde. Al acercarse, el volteo su mirada para que ella no notara lo nervioso que se sentia. Ella rio al notar ese color rojo en su rostro.

-Etto... te vez hermosa esta noche- dijo el joven con dificultad

-Gracias- dijo ella mientras el color rojo se marcaba en sus mejillas.

El la tomo de la mano.

-Ven conmigo- dijo algo agitado y empezo a correr, ella lo siguio.

-¿A donde vamos?- pregunto ella con curiosidad e inocencia.

-Lo veras cuando lleguemos- le respondio a su amada con una sonrisa.

El joven la condujo hasta la orilla del muelle, ambos bajaron a la playa y caminaron hacia una mesa adornada con un hermoso mantel, habian petalos regados alrededor de la mesa. Sobre esta, en cada lugar habia un pastel de vainilla adornado con una fresa; al lado habia una botella de leche y en medio unas velas rojas que iluminaban el lugar.

-¡Train!- dijo la joven sorprendida al ver lo que su pareja habia hecho.

-Solo queria darte una sorpresa- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la conducia a su lugar.

Ambos se sentaron a comer los pasteles y disfrutar de la luna; el joven de mirada felina se mancho su mejilla mientras comia el betun, la muchacha le limpio con una servilleta, lo cual provoco un ligero sonrojo; la muchacha se rio de su expresion. Al terminar, ambos se levantaron y caminaron a la orilla de la playa a contemplar el paisaje.  
La joven de mirada aguamarina metio sus pies dentro del mar y se inclino por un poco de agua para mojar a su pareja, este pronto se le unio al juego y empezaron a perseguirse el uno al otro. Finalmente la muchacha salto detras de el, abrazandolo por el cuello y provocando que el perdiera el equilibrio para terminar callendose en el agua salada. Ambos rieron divertidos.

Mas tarde, ambos cazarrecompenzas fueron al lugar donde hace mas de 2 años habian quedado encontrarse; donde Train descubrio lo que sentia por ella. Ella se sento donde lo habia esperado en su primer festival junto a el; el joven se inco y tomo su mano. La muchacha, lo miro curiosa ante esa repentina actitud.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto algo curiosa la mujer.

-Saya... -su rostro se torno serio, su mirada felina color miel se volvio liquida y dulce, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosado suave- ...desde la primera vez que te escuche cantar en el tejado, desde que vi tu hermosa silueta bajo la luna... senti... que eras una mujer muy rara- dijo divertido al ver la repentira reaccion de la joven.

-No has cambiado en nada...- dijo ella algo molesta -¿A que viene todo esto?-

-Dejame terminar- dijo con una sonrisa, pero su rostro volvio a tornarse serio -...¿Saya, recuerdas este lugar? aqui vimos los fuegos artificiales en el primer festival que la pase a tu lado... aqui, bajo la luz de la pirotecnia... descubri lo importante que eras para mi. Hermosa, tu cambiaste mi vida, por ti me volvi cazarrecompenzas, gracias a ti... soy lo que soy ahora.

-Train...- Saya quedo en shock ante las palabras de su pareja, nunca lo habia visto ponerse de esa forma.

-Por eso yo... quiero pedirte algo- beso su mano y saco una cajita negra de su bolsillo.

La abrio frente a ella, dejando ver un interior de terciopelo rojo y descansando en un cojin del mismo color, se encontraba un hermoso anillo de diamantes. Ella lo miro y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas. El respiro de forma profunda para poder terminar la frase.

-Saya Minatsuki, mi angel guardian... ¿Te casarias conmigo?- pronuncio Train a punto de desmallarse de nervios.

-Oh, Train yo...- empezo Saya a decir.

Detras de ella, aparecio Kyoko con un sexy yukata rosa, la cual intercepto con la mirada al joven castaño y corrio hacia el.

-KURO-SA...- no termino de decir cuando unos cabellos rubios la tomaron de la cintura y jalaron para atras.

Sven e Eve se encontraban ocultos cerca de ahi, dispuestos a ayudar a su amigo por si Creed se presentaba y arruinaba el momento.

La joven de mirada aguamarina comenzo a llorar de felicidad mientras se tabapa el rostro, cuando se calmo, observo a su pareja, ansioso por saber la respuesta de ella.

-¡SI, TRAIN, SI QUIERO!- respondio arrojandose a el.

El joven la atrapo con un abrazo y la miro a los ojos; finalmente, ambos fundieron sus labios en un profundo beso, mientras los fuegos artificiales empezaban a aparecer en el cielo nocturno.

...

El joven abrio sus ojos, tenia el mismo sueño frecuente... pero esta vez habia una diferencia. Veia a la hermosa mujer que seria su esposa, siendo asesinada ante sus ojos por el hombre de cabello blanco. Cuando se acercaba a ella para ver que estaba bien, noto lo abultado de su vientre.

-Train...- decia ella con dificultad- salva a nuestro hijo- decia ella mientras exalaba su ultimo aliento.

Sin embargo... Creed la apuñalaba antes de que el pudiera hacer algo.

El castaño se desperto sudando frio y con un terror en su mirada, trato de mantener la calma y analizar lo que habia pasado; sin embargo, sus preocupaciones se fueron cuando sintio que alguien lo abrazaba. Volteo su mirada y vio a su prometida, yacia dormida profundamente mientras abrazaba a su brazo; la contemplo detenidamente y le beso la frente. Ella abrio sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue los ojos de su amado cazarrecompenzas. Ella le sonrio complacida.

-Buenos dias, dormilona- le dijo dulcemente mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla

-¡Auch!- se quejo y luego lo beso en los labios.

-¿Por que estas en mi cama?- pregunto curioso -¿Acaso no tienes la tuya?

-¿No recuerdas? Ayer lo hicimos- dijo ella con un brillo picaro en sus ojos

-¡¿QUE?!- grito alterado el joven mientras el rojo se le subia a la cara

-¡Caiste!, es mi venganza por lo que me dijiste ayer- dijo ella mientras reia -deberias ver tu rostro, ¡pareces un jitomate!

-Muy graciosa- dijo el molesto -pero ya enserio, ¿que hacias durmiendo en mi cama?

-Ayer me quede dormida y tu me acostaste aqui, ¿enserio no lo recuerdas?-

Train se quedo pensando unos momentos y luego volteo a verla.

-Claro, lo siento, estoy algo distraido esta mañana- dijo algo preocupado

-¿Denuevo?- pregunto ella

El asintio.

...

Mas tarde, fueron a encontrarse con Sven, Rinsleth e Eve en el mismo lugar de siempre, al entrar, sus amigos los esperaban en una mesa cerca de una ventana.

-Miren, pero si son los "cazarrecompenzas del amor"- les dijo Sven mientras se reia a carcajadas

-¡Callate!- dijo Train algo molesto por el comentario.

Ambos se sentaron y sus amigos los observaron con miradas curiosas y llenas de morbo.

-¿Que?- pregunto Train

-Y diganos, ¿cuando es la boda?- rio Sven

-¿Train que tienes planeado para la noche de bodas?- susurro Rinsleth en el odio del joven ojiambar.

Este se encontraba bebiendo su leche cuando escucho la pregunta; escupio la leche sobre Sven.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Sabes cuanto cuesta la lavanderia?- dijo Sven mientras trataba de secarse

-¡Dejen de hacer ese tipo de preguntas!- reclamo Train, rojo como una cereza madura.

-¿Que es casarse?- pregunto Eve con curiosidad

Sven volteo a ver a la niña de unos 14 años, encendio un cigarrillo y trato de explicarle.

-Bueno Eve, cuando dos personas se aman mutuamente, estas deciden unir sus vidas, a eso se le llama casarse, una boda es cuando celebran ese amor con amigos y familia- concluyo Sven

-Rinsleth, ¿cuando vas a casarte con Jenos?- pregunto la niña

-Si Rinsleth, ¿cuando?- pregunto Train con tono de burla

-Yo no amo a Jenos- contesto finalmente.

En Chronos, Jenos sintio como su corazon se quebraba en miles de pedazos y se hecho a llorar, Sephiria pasaba por ahi y lo observo.

-Un numero de Chronos nunca llora, me das verguenza- dijo Sephiria.

Train recordo el sueño que tuvo esa mañana mientras le preguntaban a Saya sobre los planes de la boda; que significaba eso que vio.

-...¿Verdad, Train?- pregunto la joven

-¿Disculpa que?- dijo el joven

-Que la boda sera en invierno- le dijo ella

-Ah, si, claro- respondio el.

Siguieron platicando sobre los planes de boda. El muchacho no volvio a pensar en eso mientras se preparaba todo.

Continuara...

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, haganmela saber, recuerden darle like y si quieren aparecer en el fic, avisenme y yo los pondre. Si tienen sugerencias para los capitulos de relleno, comentenlos.


	5. Corrompiendo a Black Cat

Buenos mis queridos fans y adictos a este fic. a partir de aqui empiezan los capitulos de relleno pre-boda, pondre uno porque despues es el de la boda de Train y Saya, estos capitulos de relleno no tienen orden alguno por si alguien se atreve a reclamarme. Si tienen sugerencias para ese capitulo, no duden en informarme, recuerden comentar y darle me gusta.

Capitulo 4: (sigo con la cuenta normal XD!)

Corrompiendo a Black Cat (advertencia, este capitulo contiene lemonade, si usted no esta acostumbrado NO LO LEA!)

Faltaban 3 meses para la boda, estaba casi listo, sin embargo... el joven castaño se sentia muy nervioso; no era el hecho de casarse lo que le preocupaba, tampoco la idea de formar una familia, lo que le pasaba al joven era que Rinsleth y Sven lo habian estado molestando con asuntos privados durante los ultimos meses. Siempre que estaba con ellos, le preguntaban cosas como: "¿por que ustedes dos no lo han hecho?, ¿temes acaso darle un hijo tuyo?, ¿nunca te la has imaginado en bañador?". Sabia que a ellos les encantaba preguntarle por el simple hecho de ser casto; sin embargo... una parte de su mente no estaba tranquila del todo.  
Habia una necesidad dentro de el, una necesidad que como hombre, sabia que debia llenar; el sabia que no era correcto, que debia esperar hasta la boda, pero entre mas le hacian preguntas... su mente se iba haciendo debil.

Ese dia se habian salido de control: como de costumbre, el joven de mirada felina habia ido al bar donde se reunian los cazarrecompensas; entro con tranquilidad y llego a la mesa donde se sentaba como ya era costumbre. Sven y Rinsleth estaban ahi, al verlo llegar sus miradas se tornaron contra el.

-Denuevo a soportarlos- penso obstinado el joven.

Se sento y no hizo mas que tratar de ignorar las miradas burlonas que tenia enfrente. Ultimamente, a causa de esos 2, el joven habia tenido "esa clase de sueños" con su futura esposa. Tenia miedo de hacerle algo mientras la tenia enfrente, asi que siempre trataba de evitarla a toda costa.

-Train- lo llamo Sven mientras trataba de contener su risa

-¿Que demonios quieres?- volteo Train ignorando lo que iba a pasar.

Rinsleth puso una fotografia de su amada Saya en bañador de forma que su rostro quedara pegado a esta. El joven la miro unos segundos, luego cerro los ojos y su rostro se torno de un tono rojo fuerte; sintio como su corazon se aceleraba y como una parte de su ser estaba despertando. Salio corriendo rapido de ahi hasta llegar a su apartamento.

Entro a su habitacion y se encerro ahi; su nariz empezo a sangrar, no era tan grave, solo un pequeño sangrado. Tomo un poco de papel y se limpio la sangre. Detras de el, se abrio la puerta de su baño, al voltear descubrio a su prometida, envuelta en una toalla con el cabello humedo. Se paralizo por completo al verla frente a el.

-Train, etto... mi baño no servia- dijo ella mientras se disculpaba

Sin embargo, el joven solo la miro, su temperatura corporal se elevo demasiado, todo su cuerpo tenia el tono de un jitomate maduro y su nariz comenzo a sangrar a chorros. Cuando penso que todo habia pasado, a la joven de mirada aguamarina, se le cayo la toalla que cubria todo su cuerpo. Lo siguiente que paso fue que se escucho un grito en todo el apartamento.

Sven y Rinsleth llegaron ahi al escuchar que su amigo estaba desangrandose. Habia una ambulancia y el joven yacia inconsiente en una camilla. La joven castaña estaba ahi cuando lo subieron.

-¿Se va a poner bien?- pregunto Saya

-No es nada grave, no se preocupe- dijo una paramedico

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- preguntaron al unisono.

- No lo se, de repente su nariz empezo a sangrar y luego se desmallo, ¿de casualidad saben por que le paso esto?- les pergunto muy preocupada.

Ambos se miraron y recordaron la broma que le habian jugado esa tarde.

-Em... no, no se ¿y tu?- dijo Rinsleth mientras le lavaba las manos

-Yo tampoco, tal vez fue el calor- dijo Sven

-Si, seguramente fue eso- dijo Rinsleth

-Esta bien, si ustedes lo dicen...- diciendo esto, Saya se metio al apartamento.

-Eso estuvo cerca, si se entera...-dijeron

Fin del capitulo de relleno 1

Ojala les haya gustado. Perdonen si fue demasiado fuerte...


	6. Vestido perfecto para pelear?

Hola fans, he aqui la autora de este fic, deseando feliz cumpleaños a una amiga. Este capitulo de relleno fue sugerencia de ella, ojala les guste; sigan comentando y dandole like a los capitulos que ya casi es el de la boda. Recuerden, sugerencias u opiniones comentenlas aqui.

Capitulo 5:

Vestido perfecto... ¿para pelear? (recuerden que los caps. de relleno no tienen ningun orden)

Faltaban 6 meses para la boda de la pareja de cazarrecompenzas y todos estaban muy emocionados; el joven no habia tenido tanto problema con los gastos de la ceremonia, ya que su futura esposa deseaba una recepcion tradicional japonesa; aunque tenia ideas algo excentricas sobre su boda, ella no pedia cosas imposibles, o les hacia caso a las locas y costosas sugerencias de rinsleth.

El ex number de chronos, habia invitado ya a sus ex-colegas de esta organizacion; Jenos estaba mas que dispuesto a ir, Sephiria no se creyo nada de lo que decia la invitacion pensando que era una broma, sin embargo sabia del peligro que acechaba a la pareja y estuvo dispuesta a asistir por si Creed Diskens se atrevia a aparecer.

Saya, habia visto en una revista un hermoso vestido blanco de corte sirena que llegaba hasta la pantorrilla, el escote era en forma de corazon y las mangas como las de su yukata favorito. Train sabia lo que su amada deseaba, asi que estuvo dispuesto a darselo. Era una sorpresa para ella, asi que, ideo un plan para poder conseguirlo sin que ella se diese cuenta: envio a Rinsleth con el pretexto de que iban a ver algunas cosas para la ceremonia en otra ciudad por una semana; mientras que el, Sven e Eve fueron a hablar con alguien para ayudarlos Tenian todo para hacerlo: el hilo, la tela, los apliques, el dinero... y ahi fue cuando se dieron cuenta: faltaba la modelo.

-Descuiden chicos, yo me encargo de esto- dijo Train muy seguro de si mismo.

Unos minutos mas tarde, estaban cosiendo el vestido sobre el; estaba bastante molesto por lo que estaba haciendo, esta no era la idea que el tenia. Constantemente lo pinchaban con la aguja o lo obligaban a posar para ver como quedaba el vestido.

-No me referia a esto cuando dije lo que dije- dijo el, bastante molesto.

-Animate, Train... te ves hermoso- se burlo Sven

-Pareces una princesa- dijo Eve con su mirada de siempre, aunque por dentro se moria de la risa.

-Muy graciosos, pero aun sigue habiendo un problema- dijo mientras señalaba su pecho.

-Yo se como arreglarlo- dijo Eve

Unos minutos mas tarde, la niña de 14 años regreso con unos cojines redondos con cara de gato y los metio en su camisa.

-hum- dijo serio y sonrojado

-Descuida, son de su talla- dijo Eve con mucha tranquilidad.

-Hay otro problema- dijo el joven buscando excusas para poder quitarse el vestido.

-¿Que es esta vez?- dijo Sven, impaciente

-El novio no debe ver el vestido antes de la boda- dijo el joven.

Minutos despues, Sven le puso una venda en los ojos.

-¿Mejor?- dijo Sven.

-Supongo- dijo el.

Asi fue durante 5 dias, el sexto estaba casi terminado; en una hora iba estar listo para ella. Train solo debia soportar una hora mas de sufrimiento... estaba casi terminado, solo era cuestion de coser los apliques cuando de pronto...

-AHHHHHH- un grito se escucho lejos

-¿Que fue eso?- se preguntaron los cazarrecompensas

Train salio corriendo con la venda en los ojos y el vestido casi terminado. A pesar de tener los ojos vendados, en Chronos y parte de su infancia le enseñaron a pelear estando en una situacion como esa.

Solo escucho los gritos de una mujer pidiendo ayuda y la voz de un hombre amenazandola, tambien se escuchaban los alaridos de una persona desangrandose.

-¡Oye tu!- grito el joven.

El hombre volteo a mirarlo y salio corriendo; ese hombre sabia lo ridiculo que se veia Train, pero no se atrevio a burlarse, ya que, lo segundo que noto fue el tatuaje del numero trece en su pecho.

Salio corriendo detras del hombre y lo intercepto rapido.

El hombre rapidamente saco una pistola y disparo a sus pies, el ex number esquivo las balas y luego corrio directo a el, el hombre volvio a disparar, esta vez hacia su pecho, pero el joven salto dandose impulso y pateo al hombre en el rostro.

-Rindete- dijo el.

Luego apunto su arma hacia el. Se bajo la venda y lo miro a los ojos. Su mirada felina penetro dentro de la del hombre, provocandole un terror inimaginable.

-Train- grito Sven mientras iba corriendo hacia donde estaba.

-¿Como estan ellos?- pregunto

-Eve se esta encargando de ellos- decia mientras ataba al hombre a un poste de luz.

-Demonios- dijo el joven mirando el vestido, todo cubierto de tierra y sangre

-Descuida, Train... lo arreglaremos- dijo Sven

Faltaba solo 1 dia para que Saya regresara, asi que pusieron manos a la obra. Estaba casi terminado, otra vez, cuando el joven recibio una llamada de su novia.

-¿Hola?- contesto el.

Minutos mas tarde se quedo petrificado.

-¿Que sucede?- dijo Sven

-Llegaran en otra semana...- luego se desmayo.

Fin del capitulo de relleno 2.

Ojala les haya gustado


End file.
